warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Into The Forest
Allegiances: (None yet, I'm too lazy. Maybe tomorrow) ThunderClan: ShadowClan: RiverClan: WindClan: Chapter 1 Reinette shuffled around in her nest restlessly, twitching her ears at every sudden sound of noise, or something to at least be some interest to her. No noise, no anything... '' She could hear her sister Snowy snoring loudly while Reinette watched the stars. ''Momma? Wherever you are, please know that I miss you... Reinette's mother, Petal, went away when she found a potential mate. She had said good-bye and went off with him. But Reinette never stopped missing her. Her sister, Snowy, however, acted like she completely forgot about the whole thing. She was upset about her when she went away, but forgot it a few days after. Traitor. How could she not remember what she had done for us? The love she gave us on the darkest night, the feeling in her eyes when she looked at us! She realised that if she didn't get any sleep, she would be too tired in the morning. Her housefolk would leave her in. "I wish I had freedom" she softly murmured while she settled into her nest again, shifting her fur far from Snowy's. If she became cold, it wasn't her problem. Suddenly Snowy stretched and pressed her paws onto Reinette's chest fur. Reinette groaned in annoyance and tried her best to make herself comfortable with the small room she was given. Reinette closed her eyes, and after what seemed like moons, she floated into a world of blackness and dreams. *** Reinette woke up to the sound of a bird call. She jumped up, finally relived to hear something other than Snowy's snoring. Reinette padded up to Snowy and gave her a sharp prod in the stomach. "Come on lazy-bones, it's well past sunrise and you're not awake!" "Just... a little more sleep... a little..." Snowy protested while yawning. "Wake Up!" Reinette said more sternly. "Fine, fine, keep your fur on Reinette!" She leaned forward to lick Reinette affectionatley on the ear, but Reinette flinched and backed away. "Jeez Reinette, what's wrong with you? I'm your sister for the star's sake!" "Just... stay away from me Snowy." Snowy's eyes grow wide and Reinette watches as she drooped her head and tail and padded away to the food bowl. Reinette felt instant sympathy, but shook it off. She deserves it. Snowy looked up when she saw Reinette going through the cat flap. "Where are you going?" "Nowhere. It's better than here." "Fine! Act like that. You'll just be the one sad in the end!" Snowy hisses, hackles raised. "I will!" Reinette jumped through the cat flap, but to her dismay it was locked. She started wailing pitifully to tell her housefolk she wanted to explore. Her housefolk's kit, Lucy she thought her name was, padded over to her and talked in her strange loud voice: "What is it Reinette? Want to go out?" ''Duh! Why am I meowing here for? '' Reinette meowed and pawed at the cat flap and leapt out when she opened it. ''Yes! Finally some freedom for awhile! '' She skipped out, waving her tail in greeting to Puzzle. Puzzle nodded back and went on to rolling in the sand, his black and brown tabby fur getting dirtier more and more as he rolled. A flicker of movement caught her eye and she purred with delight. It was Rocket, the brown tom that was her closest friend, maybe even more than friends in Reinette's eyes. Rocket lived alone, a stay, when his owner's got a dog and he ran away. Rocket was so sweet and considirate. Reinette purred and twined her tail. Eyes happy, she tiptoed around him and he lifted his chin happily. Reinette heard a snort coming from behind her. She turned around sharply to see her sister Snowy glaring defiantley at her.